Resurection
by Levinelover
Summary: Jessica Richardson has an odd past, she was a vampire hunter. How will she fair if she becomes a vampire herself? Damon/OCC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey , this is my first fanfic. It is Damon and an OCC. Thanks, review!_

Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I was told I would be wedding Lord Niklaus Mikaelson. He is 25 _

_years young and I am a moon cycle away from being 17. I feel to young _

_to marry, but my parents wish it so._

_ Signed, Jessica_

I sighed and put the diary under a loose board on the floor. I got up

out of my desk chair and called for my lady maid. She helped me into a

white corset, then helped me into a beige dress. I quickly walked over

to my closet and pulled a necklace around my neck. It had an odd symbol

on it, it was a small circle with a fawn in the middle. It was the

Companions symbol. The Companions were an elite group of vampire

hunters. I was one of the youngest, and most respected. I had been

hunting for just under seven years.

I have staked over four hundred vampires. I hid it under the top of my

dress. I strode downstairs and headed to the back door.

"My lady?" One of the young servants, Tristan said pulling on my

dress. I turned and crouched down next to him.

"Yes, little one?" I said.

"It is damp out, may I carry the hem of your dress?" Tristan asked. He

was well mannered and kind. I could not believe him mother and father

abandoned him here, though I did not regret it was here that he was

abandoned.

"Of course little one." I replied, Tristan carefully lifted my dress

hem of the ground and followed me outdoors.

The damp ground squished under my low heels. We walked out to a small

patio. My mother, father, and grandmother were there. So, were five

young adults I did not know. My heels made a small clack as I stepped

onto the patio. The five young adults looked my way. I quickly turned

to Tristan,

"Thank you little one. Why don't you go grab a cookie?" I said

ushering him off. He smiled and ran towards the house. "Hello mother,

father." I said bowing my head ever so slightly.

"Hello my darling. I would like to introduce you to some people." My

father said, he gently grabbed my elbow and walked me towards the five

young adults. "This is Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Niklaus." My

father said. I looked at them, Rebekah has long blonde hair and blue

eyes, Elijah has much darker short hair with the same blue eyes. Finn

and Kol were more similar looking than the others, with medium length

black hair and green eyes. Niklaus had sandy blonde and dazzling

blue-green eyes.

"Hello, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Niklaus." I said shyly.

"Hello." Four of them said. Niklaus came forward and grabbed my hand

gently. He kissed in a way only a gentleman could.

"Hello, Lady Jessica." He said politely. A small blush rose to my

cheeks.

"Hello, Lord Niklaus." I responded.

"Please, call me Klaus." He said. I knew as much I wanted to deny it,

I could be happy in this arranged marriage.

8 months later

Dear Diary,

Our wedding day is tomorrow. I am excited, yet nervous. I feel like I

should tell him that I made love to Kol, today. I really love Kol and

Kol said he loved me, too. We could be together, I am 17 he is 19.

Maybe, we should talk about it. I am going to go right now.

Signed, Jessica

I hid the diary under the loose board and rushed downstairs. I snuck

outside and made it to the stables without being seen. I rushed over to

Sally, my horse. I jumped on her, I often rode bareback with to me was

very easy. I ground my heels into her sides and she ran out of the

stall. I made her sprint all the way to the Mikaelson home. I arrived

soon and tied her reins to a tree. I looked around and saw Kol and his

family walking into a small cave.

"Odd." I said under my breath. I silently followed them. They headed

deep into the cave, when I finally saw them again, they were in a large

room. They formed a circle and a young girl was in the middle.

"Is she it?" Kol said impatiently.

"No." Klaus sighed. Kol smiled and jumped on her, I clasped my hand

over my mouth as I watched his face turn into the face of a vampire and

suck her dry. I forced myself not to cry when I saw that it was Bess,

our stable hand girl. I silently turned to leave when,

"Did, you hear that?" Finn said, silence filled the room. I stopped

dead in my tracks, but a small rock shifted under my feet. I held back

a groan.

Suddenly Kalus was in front of me.

"Curious are we?" He snarled and threw me into the large room. I

grunted as my back hit the stone wall. Kol looked at me, his face still

vampiric.

"Hello." He smiled. He should be saving me! He said he loved me!

"Now, what do we have here?" Klaus said ripping off my Companion

necklace. "You are a Companion? Not to shocking I suppose." I pushed my

hand under my dress and silently grabbed a stake, I would take down as

many as possible. But I felt it being snatched out of my hand.

"Now, now! I see you brought your own murder weapon." Elijah said

happily. I stared at them. "Who would like to do the deed?"

"I WOULD!" Kol screamed.

"Noo." I said on the verge of tears. I knew now that Kol had lied. He

never loved me, it was all a vampire game. "Please Kol. Please.

Remember." I said.

Those were my last words as a stake was plunged through my still

beating heart.

_So, do you like? PLEASE R&R!_

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1 ReUpdated

_So, this is my first fanfic. It is Damon and an OCC. Thanks, review!_

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I was told I would be wedding Lord Niklaus Mikaelson. He is 25 years young and I am a moon cycle away from being 17. I feel to young to marry, but my parents wish it so._

_ Signed, Jessica_

I sighed and put the diary under a loose board on the floor. I got up out of my desk chair and called for my lady maid. She helped me into a white corset, then helped me into a beige dress. I quickly walked over to my closet and pulled a necklace around my neck. It had an odd symbol on it, it was a small circle with a fawn in the middle. It was the Companions symbol. The Companions were an elite group of vampire hunters. I was one of the youngest, and most respected. I had been hunting for just under seven years.

I have staked over four hundred vampires. I hid it under the top of my dress. I strode downstairs and headed to the back door.

"My lady?" One of the young servants, Tristan said pulling on my dress. I turned and crouched down next to him.

"Yes, little one?" I said.

"It is damp out, may I carry the hem of your dress?" Tristan asked. He was well mannered and kind. I could not believe him mother and father abandoned him here, though I did not regret it was here that he was abandoned.

"Of course little one." I replied, Tristan carefully lifted my dress hem of the ground and followed me outdoors.

The damp ground squished under my low heels. We walked out to a small patio. My mother, father, and grandmother were there. So, were five young adults I did not know. My heels made a small clack as I stepped onto the patio. The five young adults looked my way. I quickly turned to Tristan,

"Thank you little one. Why don't you go grab a cookie?" I said ushering him off. He smiled and ran towards the house. "Hello mother, father." I said bowing my head ever so slightly.

"Hello my darling. I would like to introduce you to some people." My father said, he gently grabbed my elbow and walked me towards the five young adults. "This is Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Niklaus." My father said. I looked at them, Rebekah has long blonde hair and blue eyes, Elijah has much darker short hair with the same blue eyes. Finn and Kol were more similar looking than the others, with medium length black hair and green eyes. Niklaus had sandy blonde and dazzling blue-green eyes.

"Hello, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Niklaus." I said shyly.

"Hello." Four of them said. Niklaus came forward and grabbed my hand gently. He kissed in a way only a gentleman could.

"Hello, Lady Jessica." He said politely. A small blush rose to my cheeks.

"Hello, Lord Niklaus." I responded.

"Please, call me Klaus." He said. I knew as much I wanted to deny it, I could be happy in this arranged marriage.

_**8 months later**_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Our wedding day is tomorrow. I am excited, yet nervous. I feel like I should tell him that I made love to Kol, today. I really love Kol and Kol said he loved me, too. We could be together, I am 17 he is 19. Maybe, we should talk about it. I am going to go right now._

_ Signed, Jessica_

I hid the diary under the loose board and rushed downstairs. I snuck outside and made it to the stables without being seen. I rushed over to Sally, my horse. I jumped on her, I often rode bareback with to me was very easy. I ground my heels into her sides and she ran out of the stall. I made her sprint all the way to the Mikaelson home. I arrived soon and tied her reins to a tree. I looked around and saw Kol and his family walking into a small cave.

"Odd." I said under my breath. I silently followed them. They headed deep into the cave, when I finally saw them again, they were in a large room. They formed a circle and a young girl was in the middle.

"Is she it?" Kol said impatiently.

"No." Klaus sighed. Kol smiled and jumped on her, I clasped my hand over my mouth as I watched his face turn into the face of a vampire and suck her dry. I forced myself not to cry when I saw that it was Bess, our stable hand girl. I silently turned to leave when,

"Did, you hear that?" Finn said, silence filled the room. I stopped dead in my tracks, but a small rock shifted under my feet. I held back a groan.

Suddenly Kalus was in front of me.

"Curious are we?" He snarled and threw me into the large room. I grunted as my back hit the stone wall. Kol looked at me, his face still vampiric.

"Hello." He smiled. He should be saving me! He said he loved me!

"Now, what do we have here?" Klaus said ripping off my Companion necklace. "You are a Companion? Not to shocking I suppose." I pushed my hand under my dress and silently grabbed a stake, I would take down as many as possible. But I felt it being snatched out of my hand.

"Now, now! I see you brought your own murder weapon." Elijah said happily. I stared at them. "Who would like to do the deed?"

"I WOULD!" Kol screamed.

"Noo." I said on the verge of tears. I knew now that Kol had lied. He never loved me, it was all a vampire game. "Please Kol. Please. Remember." I said.

Those were my last words as a stake was plunged through my still beating heart.

_So, do you like? PLEASE R&R! _

_REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 2

_So, I hoped you liked my first chapter! So,here I is the next chapter!_

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up in a small, dark, cramped space. Red satin sheets were under me. I groaned as I attempted to sit up. My head smashed into a hard surface above my head, I cried out as I plopped my head back down. My whole body felt weak, I lifted my arms up and pushed the hard surface, I now saw was a lid. It creaked and nudged a little, but it still stood.

I groaned and pushed my arms up again this time, harder. It nudged more. I used my feet now, pushing my arms and feet up with all the force in my weakened body. The lid swooshed open. Light filtered through a window on a wall to my left. A small ring was on my right hand ring finger, I felt like I had seen that ring. I pushed my upper body up and leaned against the now open lid. I craved something, but it was not food...

The door directly in front of me creaked open. A young boy walked through, he looked about 19. He had short strawberry blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. I had seen those eyes before...Tristan!

"Hello my lady. How are you feeling?" He said. His face filled with concern and curiosity.

"I feel, decent... I guess. But, I must ask, who are you?" I asked. My throat burned, the craving was intense. I felt like fire was ripping through my veins.

"I am Tristan, my lady. Do you not remember?" Tristan asked. He looked extremely concerned.

"I do have memories of you, but you were younger. And I was wearing a dress. You could have only been... 8?" I said, it seemed so long ago. Like it had been many years ago.

"Ah. I see now, until you feed you will not have your memories. You powers. Your true emotions." He said.

"Feed?" I asked. I was so confused, feed, didn't he mean eat?

"Yes. You need blood. You are a vampire." Tristan said shocked.

"Oh, well I thought... What do I have to do?" I asked, I just wanted to sate this intense thirst, this burning.

"Well, let us go. We can find you a suitable drink." Tristan said happily. He pulled me out of the box, that I now saw was a coffin.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs as fast I could go. He pulled me outside, I feared I would burn to a crisp, but it actually felt good. The sunlight on my skin. It really was not sunlight as much as it was dusk light. But, it still felt warm. Tristan pulled me to a restaurant called, _Beautiful Beast_. We walked inside to see many young teens and adults.

"Pick a boy and tell him to go outside with you." Tristan said blandly.

"Umm, how? Will he just go?" I asked skeptically.

"I will just show you." Tristan said. He looked around, his eyes locked in on a 18ish year old girl. Blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was tan and she was wearing a decently short skirt. "Watch and learn." He looked back at me as he walked and smirked.

He walked over to the girl and swirled her around, so I could see his face. He said somethings that I could not completely make out, but his eyes soon became _odd. _His pupils dilated and his eyes turned almost black.

"Come outside with me. Quietly." He commanded softly. She nodded and walked outside with him. I now knew what to do. I pushed my eyes through the crowd, focusing in on a boy. 18 or 19. Black floppy hair fell over his eyes, they were brown. Almost black. I smiled and walked over.

"Hello." I said seductively. He smiled.

"Hi." He responded, I could literally feel him undressing me with his eyes. I pulled him away from the crowd.

"You want to come outside with will come quietly." I said my whole mind and body wishing it so.

"Ok." He murmured. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of a side door. I pushed my fangs out, it hurt and it was uncomfortable. I slowly sunk my teeth in his neck. I sucked his blood in. It was a sweet relief. My throat felt better. I smiled as I pulled my fangs out and wiped my mouth.

"Delicious." I smiled. His now dead body dropped to the ground. I sighed knowing he would be found if I just left him there. I picked up his body and dumped it into the dumpster under some bags. I walked back inside, Tristan was standing at a table ordering some food.

"How was it?" Tristan asked impatiently.

"Great." I said smiling. I sat down in a squishy chair. The waitress came with more food that I thought two people could imagine eating. He had ordered steaks, fries, burgers, and a lot of other food.

"We can still enjoy a good meal though." Tristan said smiling. He grabbed a burger and took a huge bite. I smiled and grabbed some fries in my hand. I shoved them in my mouth.

"Yum." I said. That is when they came in. I recognized them. One had short sandy blonde hair, the other dark hair. "Who is that?" I asked.

Tristan looked back and chocked a little bit.

"Good God!" He cried. "We need to go. NOW!" He got up, he dropped a $100 on the table and pulled me up.

He dragged me over to the door. But, someone put a hand on my shoulder and swirled me around.

"Well hello beautiful." He said suavely. I saw his eyes and fainted.

_**Memory**_

_Images flashed through my mind. Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn. We were in a cave. _

_Then I was with Kol, we were making love._

_Then I was with Klaus. _

_My mind flashed through dozens of memories. I knew then, that I had been sent here with one goal._

_To kill the Originals._

_**End of Memory**_

"Jess?" A voice said, it was Tristan's. He shook me violently. I groaned and pushed him away. I sat up to see Klaus, Kol, and Tristan standing near me.

"You alright love?" Klaus asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, _Klaus_." I hissed. Klaus looked taken aback.

"You know me?" He asked.

"Yes, do you not remember your fiancée? Jessica? Tje Companion Kol killed?" I hissed. That is when they realized who I was.


	4. Chapter 3

_So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would really love some reviews._

_**Chapter 3**_

Kol and Klaus looked at me in shock.

"I killed you." Kol stammered. He was clearly shocked. I laughed a little bit, that was a look I never thought Kol could make. Klaus looked at me, he was making sure I was not lying.

"Well, as fun as this meeting was... I must now go. So, hopefully I will see you later." I said. Tristan held out a hand which I grabbed, he helped me up. "Oh, by the way. You are probably wondering why I am here, well in all honesty I am here to kill you. All five of you." I looked Klaus straight in the eyes. I turned on my heel and walked out the front door, which we were still close by. Tristan followed by right at my heels. We walked out and got in Tristan's car. It was a blue convertible. We jumped in and sped down the road.

"So, explain to me why a vampire hunter was turned into a vampire and preserved for a couple hundred years?" I said as the wind blew my hair back.

"Well, obviously to kill the Originals. Also, they knew that Klaus would kill you before you could kill him. So, one simple spell and vampire blood being injected into your food we were guaranteed to make you survive. Or well die still, I guess." Tristan said shrugging as he weaved through traffic.

"And why did they turn you?" I asked, twisting knobs on the radio. Music came out, it was upbeat and electric. I smiled and turned up the music.

"I was turned to make sure you got your job done." Tristan stated. I smiled again, I knew that they had chosen him specifically because they knew I trusted him.

"Hmm. Well okay. But, who did the spell?" I asked curiously.

"Ayanna. If you mention her near Klaus he will most likely be shocked. I need you to know something though, Charlotte Richardson... Was not your mother."

"What?" I said. My throat felt like it was closing up. She was not my mother? Why had my family lied?

"Your mother and father were... Compelled to think you were their child. They loved you because though you were not biologically related, you were family. Your mother was Ayanna. She was... Preserved to be used one more time when the Companions really needed her." Tristan said.

"So, you preserved an old witch just so you could use a spell one more time before she died? Isn't that a little sick?"

"No, Ayanna was completely willing to be preserved. She knew one day she would be needed again. But, before she was preserved she told us she was pregnant."

"Was she older?"

"Yes, she used a spell of course. She said the child in her would be preserved with her. You would survive as long as we made sure to get you out of mother by 1500."

"Wow. So, I was conceived, like a few hundred years before I was born?"

"Yes, that seems to be the truth."

Woah. Did Ayanna die right after or...?"

"She died after the spell, she hid until we called on her to do the spell then she all of her powers to do it. It would make you un-kill able. So, until you met the Originals you could not die. But, you are probably wondering how you died then? Well, when blood of the five Originals was put into your system only an Original could kill you."

Tristan stopped the car. We were back in front of the house, Tristan's house. I had not noticed the details before due to my intense hunger. But it was large, marble pillars held up the roof above the front porch. The huge front door was mahogany with two large gold knockers. Huge windows were in lines across the front of the house. It was at least three-stories tall. It was dazzling. Tristan got out of the car, as did I soon after. Tristan walked up to the front door and opened it. We walked into a large foyer. Two huge staircases went upstairs and several archways led to different rooms.

"Wow." I mumbled. Tristan smirked.

"Come on. We can talk in the witch's study." Tristan said hooking his arm through mine. He took me through an old office filled with books, to a small ugly door. He opened it and I saw a long staircase that led to darkness. He flicked a light switch on and a dim light brightened up the darkness. He dragged me down the stairs and then down a long hallway. At the final door he opened it. There was a large room, it was a study. Book shelves lined one wall and a large desk sat in the middle. Three armchairs sat in the far left corner. There was a man, older who was sitting in a very fancy chair behind the desk.

"Jonathan, please turn around and greet our guest." Tristan commanded. The chair swirled around to show me a man, he was wearing a polo and black jeans. He had a book on witchcraft in his hands. His hair was black, it had gray bitting at the edges. His eyes were shockingly amber, but I knew a witch or two that had odd colored eyes because of magic.

"Hello, Master. You must be Lady Jessica, I presume?" Jonathan said rising. I smiled.

"Yes, I am. From what I understand you are Jonathan, a warlock?" I responded. Jonathon nodded and grasped my hand bringing it to his lips, he kissed my hand like Klaus had when he met me all those years ago.

"Ah, good to see you are still a gentleman. Now, you must give Jessica the potion, so she can consume vervain." Tristan said impatiently. Jonathon nodded and walked over to a bookcase and pulled a small bottle of something that was a vibrant purple off the shelf.

"Here you go, My Lady." He said handing me a bottle. It had a small description on it and said to drink it all, so I un-capped it and downed it.

"Ugh." I said, it tasted like crap. I gagged as the rest of it slid down my throat. Well, if this was what life was gonna be like, maybe I could just make it out "alive".

_Soooooo, did you enjoy that chapter? Review!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Okay, so this is my newest chapter. Review._

Chapter 4

We ended up sitting in the armchairs. We were drinking tea. I remembered drinking it when I was human. I knew that I was a vampire hunter then, but now that I am a vampire I do not hate them anymore. I took a sip of the tea, I of course put sugar and cream in it.

"So, how have you enjoyed 'your rebirth'?" Jonathan asks. He put emphasis on the _rebirth_ part.

"Okay I guess. Different." I said sipping at the tea. There was a knock on the door. A older Mexican women popped her head in, she was obviously human.

"There is three people here for you, Master." She said in perfect english.

"Thank you, Gabrielle." Tristan responded. Gabrielle nodded and disappeared through the door. "Well, let's go upstairs. Come on, Jessica." I smiled and put the small fancy tea cup on the coffee table.

"Come to see me again, my Lady?" Jonathan asked. I smiled,

"Of course!" I said. Tristan and I quickly walked upstairs. There was a women and two men. The women looked about 17, she had long brown hair and tan skin. The most men looked like brothers, One had grungy-ish hair and green eyes. The other, whom in my opinion was much hotter, had deep blue eyes and black hair that fell slightly over his eyes.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Tristan asked. He was acting much more professorial than when he was with me.

"We heard there was a witch here. Jonathon? I think." The girl said curiously. I smiled. She was like a little girl, a mature little girl.

"Oh, well he is downstairs. Jessica? Can you keep them out of trouble?" He asked. I turned to smile at him.

"Of course Tristan." I said smiling. Tristan walked towards the door and disappeared through it.

"So, umm who are you?" The girl asked.

"I am Jessica Richardson." I said. I looked over them. They were an odd bunch. "And who might you be?"

"I am Elena Gilbert, and this is Stefan and Damon Salvatore." She said pointing to the guys.

"So, you are a vampire? You seem... Old." Damon said sarcastically.

"Well, I am oh... Lets see... 687? But, then again.,y witch mother had me asleep for most of it." I said smiling. I walked over to the bar and looked over the huge selection of alcohol. I saw some expensive bourbon and poured it into a glass. "Anybody want some?" I turned and smiled before I took a sip.

"Pour me some bourbon." Damon said smirking. I poured some bourbon into a glass and handed it to him. The door to the basement opened and Tristan and Jonathan walked out.

"You wished to see my Warlock, here he is. Ask hi. What you wish." Tristan said orderly.

"Oh, well Jonathon... I was wondering if you knew anything about killing _**Originals**_." Elena asked. I forced myself not to gasp, Tristan was shocked.

"Well, I guess you..." Jonathan began to say. I cut him off.

"I am sorry, but he knows NOTHING about that subject. So, you should probably go back to high-school or something." I said hastily.

"Hmm, are you hiding something?" Damon asked. He looked at Stefan who nodded.

"If we were you, would be the last to know. Now why don't you do yourselves a favor and do what your last name says. Be a savior to little Elena here and do not bother the Originals." I said.

"Why?" Stefan chimed in.

"Because you cannot kill them." Tristan said loudly.

"Well who or what can?" Elena cried. I shifted me feet and looked down,

"I can and will. So you little doppleganger, which yes I know you are the doppleganger! Anyway, you should leave this business alone, get out of town or something!" I stammered. They looked shocked.

"How can you kill them?" Stefan asked.

"I am a Companion. The original elite group of vampire hunters, they had my witch mother preserve me, in a few hundred years I could murder the Originals who killed me." I stated. They looked at me shocked.

"They killed you?" Elena gasped.

"Yes, I was engaged to Klaus. I was in love with Kol. Then they killed me." I forced myself not to begin crying. The memories were coming back, I felt so sad. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have somethings to attend to." I turned and put the empty glass on a coffee table and quickly walked away. I left the room and walked out the front door, grabbing a coat, probably Tristan's, and pulled it. I quickly walked down the street, shoving my hands in the pockets. I pulled my hand out to find some cash, yep it was Tristan's, there was a lot of cash in here. I headed into town and walked into the Grill.

I plopped down at a booth. A tear slid down my cheek, I wiped it away. I did not need this, I was a vampire now, if I really wanted to, I could just turn it off. My emotions.

"What can I get you?" A waiter asked, his name tag said had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a typical stereotyped American guy.

"A coffee." I replied glancing over the menu.

"Okay, I will get right to it."He said and walked away. I sighed. Tristan had given me a cell phone,which I had shoved in my pocket. It was vibrating like crazy. I pulled it out and clicked the _ignore _button.

"Hey." A voice said. I looked up, Damon was standing there. He sat down across from me.

"Umm, what do you think you are doing?" I asked slightly angry.

"Sitting. Hey Quarterback get me a bourbon." He said to my waiter.

"Whatever Damon. I will get to it sooner or later." He replied sarcastically.

"So, what are you doing here,you just left. You looked upset." He said.

"Aww, are you concerned? That seems so kind. But, I think I will keep it to myself." I snapped.

"Come on now, I know I do not seem the type to be nice, but I can be." He replied.

"Please leave me alone. I really don't have time for this." I snapped. He was acting like Kol. He had been like this to me. "Just go! I really don't nees this!" He looked shocked,

"Well then I will just go. Don't say I did not try though." He got up, just as the waiter appeared.

"Was he bothering you? He can be a real Jackass." He said.

"Well, he really can be. Thanks though. Matt, right?" I said my mood lightening.

"Yeah, and you are...?" Matt asked.

"Jessica Richardson. I am new in town."I responded.

"Cool, well I will see you around, right?" He asked. I nodded. Maybe things could look up?

_**So, I hope you liked it!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_ Okay, so here we go. Please Review! P.s Jess's thoughts will be in _**BOLD.**

_**Chapter 5**_

I sat alone at my table sipping the warm coffee out of an over sized mug.

"Well! If it isn't Jessica!" A masculine voice said. I looked up to see Kol. His Dark hair was cropped short and his dark eyes bore into mine.

"Well if it isn't some Jackass." I stated. I honestly think I hated him, though part of me still loved him. He plopped down in the seat across from me. He called over a waiter, not Matt though.

"I'll take a beer...or two." Kol said winking at the waitress. She giggled and walked away swaying her inhumanly tiny hips. "So, how have you been? You look pretty good as a vampire."

**No I don't. I look like hell.** I thought. I looked at my outfit, I was wearing skinny jeans, a tee shirt, old tee shoes and an over sized jacket. Yeah thats attractive.

"Kol you do not look good as a vampire. Now I am sorry, but I have to go. Things to attend to." I said standing. I looked for Matt, I did not want to leave money here for that blonde waitress. I saw him and walked over to him quickly.

"I wanted to make sure you got this. Keep the change." I said. I winked at him and dropped a $100 dollar bill in his hand. He looked at me shocked. "You know, you could repay the favor by giving me a little kiss." I smirked as he leaned in, the kiss was conservative. It was short, sweet, and simple. But, it was nice.

"Wow." He whispered. I smiled a tiny smile.

"We definitely have to do that again." I turned and strode away pridefully. I pushed open the front door and began to walk down the street. I shoved my hands in the coat pocket to find my cell phone. I flicked it back on and looked at the messages,

**8 Unread Messages**

_**Tristan: Where are you?**_

_**Tristan: Do not spend all my money, cuz you have my coat!**_

_**Tristan: COME HOME!**_

_**Tristan: I am going to send some of my 'minions' after you!**_

_**Tristan: This is my LAST warning**_

_**Johnathon: You should come back, soon**_

_**Damon: Your little friend Tristan gave me your number, I want you to know I **_**forgive ****_you. Well, I will definitely if you come have a bourbon with me. SOON_**

_**Tristan: You have 20 minutes or I will allow Johnathon to pop you in here, it sucks!**_

I looked at the clock, I had two minutes. I did not want to run. I clicked the compose message button.

_**Jessica: Tristan I will be there soon. I am walkin back right now! DO NOT POP ME IN!**_

_**Its a good thing you are coming back! I was going to! :Tristan**_

_**Jessica: I would have killed you!**_

_**Doubtful :Tristan**_

I smiled and shoved my hand and the phone back in my pocket. The large leather jacket kept me warm, which was nice. I walked quickly and arrived back at the house in a matter of minutes.

"Tristan!" I screamed as I walked in the front door. I pulled the phone out of the pocket and put the jacket on the coat rack.

"Jess! Thank goodness you are back! Master was about to have me pop you in." Johnathon said, he appeared from behind a corner. He was smiling widely.

"So, umm. What should I do? I have so much free time." I said. Johnathon laughed loudly.

"Why don't you go take a shower or look at your clothes? You have a lot of stuff to do in your room." Johnathon said. "Well I must go...So goodbye." Johnathon disappeared behind the corner and I looked around. I walked up the stairs and looked at the doors as I passed. One door stood out to me, I knew it was my room. Why you ask? Maybe because, _**Jessica**_ was written in calligraphy letters on a sign hanging on the door knob. I pulled the sign off and opened the door.

I was greeted by light lavender walls and dark hardwood floors. There was a large king sized bed with a canopy in middle of the left wall. A desk, dresser, T.V and a large mirror were also in the large room. There was a door, I walked over to it and opened it. It was a large En Suite bathroom. There was marble floors, it was extravagant. There was one more door, I walked through the large bathroom and opened the door. It was an even larger closet. It was filled with clothes. There must be enough clothes for at least 15 teenagers to survive on! I smiled and leafed my hand through the long line of casual dresses.

"I see you like this." Tristan whispered behind me. I turned to look at him. He was now wearing flannel pajama pants and a gray long sleeve top.

"I do! Thank you." I said smiling.

"I am going to bed. Enjoy your closet." Tristan said, he turned and left the room. I smiled and decided I was going to take a bath. I turned on the water and let it get hot. Quickly I stripped my clothes and slipped in the tub. The warm water was refreshing and in all honesty it felt amazing. This day was really looking up.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay! I'm back and the story will continue! I haven't been on in forever and when I came on I saw several PMs and people were asking where I went! Soo, sorry about that! Hiatus from writing! But, now it is over! Also, I promised a friend of mine I would take over her story and I intend to do so! Please check this stuff out! Okay! Hope you enjoy!**

"Wake up, Jessica." A voice said in my ear. I groaned and flicked my hand out, hoping to hit them and make them leave.  
>"Do you honestly think you need more sleep?" The voice asked. I sighed and opened my eyes. On the edge of my bed sat Tristan, his blue eyes glued on me.<br>"What could you possibly need that would require me to wake up, Tristan?" I questioned.  
>"That.. Doppelganger and here little boyfriends are back. Won't leave until you talk to them. You seem to be quite popular." Tristan responded.<br>"Ugh. Fine. Give me a minute." Tristan nodded and left the room, I took a deep breath and then quickly flitted over to my closet, grabbed some clothes and was downstairs.

"Let's make this quick. I have things to do." I said, while inspecting my neatly trimmed nails.  
>"We want to help you. If you can kill the Originals, then you can help us. And we can help you." The girl, Elena said.<br>"Hmm... no." I responded.  
>"Why not? You can use all the help you can get! Do you even know them?" Stefan said angrily.<br>"Of course I know them. I was engaged to one of them and in love with the other. Did I not make myself clear last time I told you that? Why do you think I want to kill them so badly?" I said in a stony voice.  
>"Please.. they have been tormenting us. We just want them gone!" Elena cried.<br>"I can't help you. I don't even have the spell yet! If you kill them without a very special spell and an even more special witch, then guess what? Every vampire made from their line, POOF, gone." I snapped.  
>"Okay. So we help you find that spell and witch!" Stefan argued.<br>"Fine. I will find some way you youngins can help. Don't expect much though... Wait, there is something you can do! I need to get into wherever they are staying, I need a few private words with Kol. Is there anyway you can keep the others busy?"  
>"Hmm, I guess. Elijah is on our side already, I could say I need to talk about our plan... that obviously won't be happening now." Elena suggested.<br>"Rebekah has a... crush, on me. I could use that to my advantage." Stefan added.  
>"Messing with Originals is my favorite pass time! I'll manage with that idiot, Finn." Damon laughed.<br>"Oh! And Caroline can keep Klaus busy! Easy!" Elena said happily.  
>"Great, they all need to be out by tonight at 7:30. That's when I plan to speak to Kol, if you can keep them away for about half an hour, then we have a deal." I responded. The three nodded and I smiled. "Good."<p>

I watched as Caroline wooed Klaus out of the house. Damon had lured Finn out by threatening some vampire he liked. Elena convinced Elijah she needed to talk about their plan. And Stefan... that devious vampire, he told Rebekah he wanted to... relive the old times! Now, Kol was all alone in that huge mansion. Well, aside from the giggling blonde I kept hearing. I smiled and jumped, my hand latching onto the window sill. I pulled myself up and took a step into the house. I assumed I was in Klaus' office, I could see a foot with a cheap red stiletto on it sticking awkwardly out of the closet. Definitely Klaus' office.  
>I stalked down the hallway, watching my every move. Kol and the girl were louder now, I approached the door, it was slightly ajar. The girl was sitting in Kol's lap, her neck bloody.<br>Blood Whore. I thought disgusted. I silently sighed and then took a step. In a matter of seconds the girl was dead, only a bit earlier than I'm sure Kol planned and I was sitting in a chair.  
>"Hello, Kol. Time to talk." I said smugly.<p> 


End file.
